¡Sorpresa!
by Chibi-Poio
Summary: One-shot:: [GonxKillua] Es 7 de Julio, el primer cumpleaños de Killua con Gon. ¿Gon se acordará? Las cosas que pasan cuando Killua se pone cursi XDD ¡Reviews please! O


**_¡Sorpresa!_**

****

_Chibi-poio_

El sol extendía recientemente sus rayos por todo el pequeño pueblo en el que estaban. Era cierto era bastante diminuto y aislado de toda civilización; con sus rurales paisajes y vacas pastando para comenzar otro nuevo día... los aldeanos se saludaban unos a otros madrugadores, mientras algunos, no tantos... dormían placidamente en sus camas.

Algunos como Gon y Killua.

Y finalmente había llegado ese día... el siete de Julio.

**_Cambio de Escena_**

El pelo cano de Killua se movió tenuemente con el correr de las sabanas. La pierna del chico albino atravesada por sobre el pecho de Gon que a su vez tenía una de sus brazos sobre el cuello de Killua, mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción recorría el rostro de ambos que dormían placidamente, aún demasiado sumidos en el sueño.

El sol entró por la ventana, dándole un fuerte golpe de calor a Killua, despertándolo levemente del letargo.

- Mhpeff... – Farfulló moviendo los labios y procurando tapar el sol que recibía su rostro.- ¡¿Qué diablos?! Maldita luz... YAAWG .- Dijo a regañadientes.

Volvió a taparse muy en contra de la luminosidad que le cegaba y despertaba inevitablemente. Giró su cuerpo y se topó con la dormida cara de Gon. Daba suaves murmullos y soltaba el aliento de la manera más agraciada que Killua nunca antes hubiera visto.

Se quedó un segundo... y otro... y otro... y otros treinta más, viéndolo, completamente absorto en su compañero de aventuras y sin querer mover todavía su pierna, que por poco que fuera le otorgaba el agradable roce con el cuerpo del pelinegro. Le recorrió con la yema de los dedos la frente, luego pasando por la nariz juguetona y que de vez en cuando lanzaba estornudos silenciosos que lo hacían sonreír por inercia; ahora era su mejilla... tan suave, y sus labios...

Esto último lo miró con cierto aire de reproche y frustración. Él quería probar de aquello... aquello que se llamaba Gon.

Sus labios... ¿serían tan dulces como lo era su "amigo"? ¿O tan dulces como el Sr. Chobo-robot? Comprobarlo...

¡Eso no!

Dio vueltas dentro de la cama que ambos compartían A Gon se la había metido en la cabeza que para ahorrar dinero debían solo hospedar en una sola habitación¬¬ desde que estaban en el pueblo y posó sus ojos medio dormidos en la pared, donde colgaba un calendario.

Killua agudizó su vista en dirección al cartel que marcaba los meses y días del año.

- 7 de Julio... 7 de Julio... - Se dijo recordando algo.- Hoy... hoy es... – No alcanzó a terminar la frase, por que había vuelto a girar sobre la cama y mirando a Gon con ojos esperanzados murmuró al vacío.- ¿Lo recordarás?

Como respuesta, Gon abrió graciosamente las pestañas largas y negras, entregándole una mirada lánguida a Killua.

- Buenos Días Killua... ¿Dormiste bien? –Se saco un poco de pelo que con el dormir había caído sobre su rostro, luego de eso solo bostezó y se tomo una pausa.

El albino le observó entre queriendo decir algo o mejor esperar a que Gon diera el primer paso. Pero nada pasaba...

- Jejeje.-Sonrisita fingida.- Si... muy bien. Solo recibí dos golpes tuyos en la cara mientras dormíamos.- Su voz sonó tosca y algo malhumorada.

Y más callado que de costumbre, Killua tomó un poco de ropa ligera, ya que el día amenazaba con achicharrarlos a todos y se metió al baño.

Solo Gon sonrió victorioso. El primer paso ya estaba completo.

**_Cambio de Escena_**

Giró la manija del lavamanos y se echó una buena cantidad de agua para despertar.

Ya estaba vestido, con sus típicos shorts con franjas y su polera morada sin mangas. Así de sencillo, así de fácil.

Fácil... recordar un cumpleaños era fácil para todos menos Gon.

- _Creo que después de todo no le importa mucho... es decir, si fuera así, ya me habría dicho algo, quizás un: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Killua! Baka... _

Y era muy cierto. Hoy era siete de Julio... el día de su cumpleaños.

Personas que lo habían saludado: Cero... como todos los años.

Pero esta vez, había llegado a pensar que sería distinto. Ahora que tenía a Gon.

**_Cambio de Escena_**

Ambos chicos caminaron por las alegres calles del pueblo; Gon les sonreía a todos y Killua... bueno, Killua era un caso distinto n.nUU.

- Eto... Killua. ¿Estás enojado? Te noto un poco extraño.- El pelinegro compraba algunas frutas para comer mientras decía esto.

- _"No... no me pasa nada. Es solo que hoy es el día de MI cumpleaños y TÚ ni siquiera lo has notado"._- La mirada del albino se ensombreció por leves instantes.- No Gon... no hay razón para estar molesto contigo... ¿O sí?.- Esto ya era una indirecta.

- Tienes razón, no hay motivos.- Ya con eso daba por terminada la discusión.

- _"¡¡¿Qué no hay motivos?!! No... para nada. ¡Es que acaso no te importo aunque sea un poco! Maldición... somos "amigos"... amigos... ¿amigos? _

Sus pies los dirigieron a una pequeña y modesta gelatería. Entraron con paso decidido; Gon se sentó en la barra y pidió un helado simple para él... Killua, escuetamente ordenó un vaso de leche. El resto de los minutos pasaron silenciosos para los dos chicos, que de vez en cuando intercambiaban miradas.

- ¡Oh! ¡Lo olvide!.- Gon miraba su reloj de muñeca con el rostro sorprendido.- Hoy debía hacer una diligencia.

Killua arqueó una ceja con enojo disimulado, dando un sorbo a su nuevo vaso con leche Solamente de la rabia ya había terminado con el primero de solo un trago.

- ¿Una diligencia?.- _"Vamos Killua... cálmate. Es Gon, no puedes exigirle que se acuerde".- _Supongo que debe ser algo muy importante.-Su tono fue mordaz e hiriente. Estaba dolido, y pese a lo que pasaba por su cabeza ahora, no estaba dispuesto a amargarse todo el día de SU cumpleaños por que el idiota, estúpido, imbecil, adorable y tierno Gon no lo había recordado.- No entiendo entonces que haces parado aquí como idiota. Mejor vete.- Nunca miró de frente a Gon, aunque si lo hubiera hecho habría descubierto que el más pequeño sonreía.

Perfecto.

- Gomen.-Se disculpó con las manos.- Estaré de vuelta lo más pronto posible. Te lo prometo.

- Es igual.- Habló el albino con indiferencia, aunque muy en el fondo, la situación no le era para nada desapercibida.

- Esta bien Killua, nos vemos.

Y así como así... Gon se había ido.

El segundo paso de la operación ya era un hecho

**_Cambio de Escena_**

- Maldito engendro... ¡¡¿Cómo te atreves?!! Te juro que esto nunca lo olvidaré. Me dejaste solo el día de mi cumpleaños... Ya no creeré más en ti.- En el transcurso de todo ese monologo de oraciones un poco confusas para todos los pobres que pasaban alrededor de Killua. Ya había comido a lo menos tres kilos de comida él solo. Simplemente era temible cuando estaba enfadado.

Luego de comer su décimo plato, el chico dejó los cubiertos en la mesa y se pasó las manos por el pelo desordenado. Estuvo sentado ahí, solo... solo, en su cumpleaños. Solo...

Y se entristeció aún más, mientras jugaba abrumado con el tenedor en el plato.

- Por unos instantes llegue a creer que...

**_Cambio de Escena_**

- ¡Al fin! ¡Lo encontré!.- La sonrisa de Gon se extendió por su rostro sudado. Había emprendido una larga caminata a la ciudad más cercana del pueblo.- Supuse que en el pueblo no tendrían tal cosa, así que no tuve otra opción más que venir aquí.- Pasó la muñeca de su brazo por la frente.- Esto es por ti... Killua.

El pelinegro se abalanzó a lo que parecía ser una tienda de dulces de todas las variedades imaginables.

**_Cambio de Escena_**

- Esto es demasiado triste. Maldición Killua... estos estúpidos sentimientos te están convirtiendo en un baboso enamorado y cursi TÚ- NO-E-RES-A-SÍ. ¿Qué importa que Gon no haya mencionado que hoy es el día de tu cumpleaños?

Apenas tocó la puerta de la habitación compartida, miles de chispas de colores saltaron encandilándolo momentáneamente, luego, papeles en todas las direcciones celebrando su llegada. A lo sumo logró divisar una pancarta gigante, decía: _"¡¡Felices 14 Killua!!" _

Antes de que dijera, moviera o intentará algo, sintió como una sombra tibia lo envolvía con insospechada alegría, quitándole el aliento y atrayéndolo hacía él. A eso se le llamaba un abrazo.

Killua no después de unos momentos se percató de lo que había pasado y de quien lo abrazaba de esa manera tan cálida y amena: Era su Gon.

- G---Gon... ¿Qué es esto?.- Las palabras quedaban una a una atoradas en su garganta, quien libraba una batalla por dejarlas fluir.

El moreno se separó unos cuantos centímetros del cuerpo inmóvil de Killua.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Hoy es el día de tu cumpleaños... ¿O acaso pensabas que lo había olvidado?.- Gon estrechó aún más el abrazo riendo.- Yo nunca olvido las cosas importantes para mí... Killua.

¿Importante? ¿Él lo era? Y más aún... ¿Para Gon?

Quiso gritar, abrazarlo siempre, darle las gracias eternamente y nunca separarse del tacto tan intimo en el que se encontraba con el ser a quien tanto quería. Jajaja... Todo lo que había pensado apuntaban a lo mismo: No quería separarse jamás de Gon.

Envolvió sus manos.- que hasta ahora estaban inmóviles.- en la estrecha cintura del moreno y apoyó su mentón en el hombro del otro chico, escondiendo la enorme sonrisa que le adornaba su angelical rostro, tras los cabellos oscuros del objeto de su afecto.

- Y---Yo... Este es...

- Ssshhh... no digas nada Killua. Yo entiendo.- Gon también disfrutaba de ese momento. Había planeado esta sorpresa durante toda la semana, y sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos muy buenos. Killua estaba verdaderamente feliz.- Yup... antes de que no te lo entregue.

Gon volvió a separarse de Killua y caminó unos cuantos pasos hacía un pequeño velador. Abrió el cajón y sacó un regalo aplanado y de forma rectangular. No más grande que un cuaderno.

- Este es tu regalo. Sé que no es mucho, pero espero que sea de tu agrado.

Killua, sorprendido aceptó el regalo, rozando sus manos con las de Gon. Ambos se sonrojaron.

- Jejeje... Gon, no tenías que hacerlo.- La vista abochornada de Killua se escondía tras algunos mechones canos que habían cubierto parcialmente su cara.

- Ábrelo.- Dijo sin más el pelinegro.

Con cuidado, el albino desprendió un moño morado y lo dejó en la mesa más cercana. Desenvolvió el regalo del papel de obsequios y lo que encontró lo dejó maravillado.

- ¡¡¡¿Sr. Chobo-Robot?!!!

- Sip… sé que te gustan mucho. Pero como no encontré en el pueblo, tuve que comprarlo en la ciudad. Jajaja... tienes razón. Creo que la repartición de este chocolate no es la mejor.

- Domo... Domo arigatou.- Era cierto. No era el mejor con las palabras, pero para él, la simple sonrisa de Gon era ya... su mayor regalo.

Sin poderse contener más, se tiró, prácticamente encima del chico. Lo abrazó hasta que sus brazos cedieron un poco por la fuerza excesiva. Cerró los ojos y plasmó ese momento para siempre en su memoria.

El resto de la fiesta fue suficiente para que los dos muchachos quedaran exhaustos de tantas golosinas que habían comido. Y Killua, milagrosamente había compartido algo de su chocolate Sr. Choco-Robot con Gon, como agradecimiento. Rieron y recordaron, y lo mejor de todo, era que estaban juntos.

- Yaaaggwww... –Gon se frotó graciosamente los ojos, ya el sueño comenzaba a ganarle partida.- Creo que me iré a dormir.

- Si Gon... ya es demasiado tarde. El tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte ¿no?

- Tienes razón Killua...

Gon se puso de pie, seguidamente Killua; caminaron hacía la cama por entre los millares de envoltorios de dulces tirados por todo el piso. Antes de... era ahora o nunca.

- Yup... Killua. Casi lo olvido. Aún tengo otro obsequio para ti.- El moreno estaba de espaldas al albino.

- Jejeje... Gon. De verdad que ppfffmm...

Sin darse cuenta, Gon se había lanzado bruscamente a besar los labios de Killua.

El chico cano no respondió en un principio, bastante distraído y aturdido por el vaivén de cosas que estaba pensando y esas molestas mariposas que le hacían cosquillas en el vientre.

El beso era un poco torpe, ninguno de los dos había tenido aquella experiencia antes.

Cuando ni el mismo Killua notó que había conducido a Gon a la pared, y que ahora, posesivamente lo mantenía pegado a ella, con un brazo sosteniendo la delgada cintura y la otra tomando la cabeza del pelinegro para profundizar el beso, en el cual había rastros de Sr. Choco-Robot que gustoso lamió tentadoramente.

Era una sensación demasiado agradable, tan sencilla y a la vez tan complicada. Todo en juego en un simple beso.

El aroma de Gon era embriagante, y sentía como las pestañas del chico le acariciaban las mejillas, estrechó aún más su brazo en la cintura del pelinegro, apegándolo a su cuerpo, quería sentir aquella calidez, ese sentimiento que lo invadía tan salvajemente, que a veces lo hacía sentir mareado de todos esos choques eléctricos que recibía su cuerpo.

Y aunque sabía que estaba ruborizado a más no poder, no le importó. Por que era Gon... su Gon. Solo de él. De nadie más.

Deslizó cuidadosamente sus manos a las mejillas de Gon, y las sintió arder tanto como las de él. Entonces, ya la falta de aire rompió esa atmósfera formada por el tacto llevado a cabo por los dos.

Respiraron agitadamente recobrando la falta de aire, y se miraron tratando de encontrar respuestas en los ojos del otro. Sin embargo, solo hallaron que una sacudida de risa los envolvía.

- Ese era tu otro regalo Killua.- La voz de Gon sonó más extraña que lo normal y sus pómulos estaban rojos, aunque no más que sus labios.- Creo que ahora si que ya es hora de irnos a dormir...

El chico se volteó para dirigirse a su cama, pero la mano de Killua afirmó su brazo, obligándolo a mirarlo a la cara.

- Gon... mi cumpleaños aún no termina.- Killua le echó una ojeada a su reloj.- Mira... aún son las 11:30. Así que mi regalo se extiende media hora más.- La sonrisa pícara de Killua hizo a Gon sonreír tiernamente y hacer un puchero.

- Buuueeenooo... si eso es lo que quieres. Aún queda otra media hora para la medianoche.

A lo que ambos rieron, mientras Killua acercaba su boca a la oreja de Gon.

- Ai Shiteru Gon.- De nuevo esas mariposas. Ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse y le agradaban.

- Yo también... Killua.

Nuevamente tomó los labios de Gon, sin oponer resistencia. Y sin duda había comprobado lo que hace tiempo quería.

_Gon era más dulce que el Sr. Choco-Robot. nOn_

_**FIN**_

****

_Yaaaaa... weno, quería hacer un one-shot tierno de GonxKillua nOn No sé que me dio, pero les pido que no sean muy duros... la redacción me quedó media rara. Gomen U-U La idea me la dieron todos los fics en inglés GonxKillua que he estado leyendo, es que me di cuenta que en la sección en ingles hay muchos one-shots y a mi me dieron ganas de hacer uno tb. XDD Jejeje... bueno... no es divertido u.u_

_Esu... o.o y... ¡¡Gracías por leer!!_

_Reviews Please nOn_

****

**_Con cariño..._**

****

**_Chibi-poio Obsesionada con Killua_**


End file.
